Stop And Look Out The Window
by Opal Koboi and Emerald eyes
Summary: That unusual family down the road's lights are malfuncioning. A relatively uneventful Halloween. Or is it...


**Stop And Look Out The Window**

It was late. Mr. Edstrom couldn't be bothered to even glance at the clock, as time didn't matter to him. Mr. Edstrom was reading that day's newspaper, for he had been unable to do so earlier that morning because of that unmanageable boy down the road who somehow got himself the delivery boy position.

'If he could wake up a bit earlier, he'd be able to get to people's homes before they go to work' he thought, as he turned another page. 'Those teenagers… stealing and stabbing every other minu-'

"Honey, want to hear something weird?" hollered Mrs. Edstrom from her position near the window, while she was still spying on the new neighbors.

"You want to tell me and I have no objection to hearing it," replied Mr. Edstrom, quoting from one of his wife's books, which he happened to come across while looking for his glasses. He knew he'd never hear a comment from her about his often used quotes, since he knew she'd never bothered to read any books except for mandatory school books when she was a child.

"A man just walked into the Potter house. Isn't that odd Darling? Those two never get visitors," Mrs. Edstrom declared, her nose pressed up against the glass.

"It is peculiar" Mr. Edstrom replied with no amount of interest whatsoever, turning another page.

"Why do you think he's come, sweetheart?" she replied excitedly.

"I don't have the faintest clue, but I'm sure your mind has come up with a large number of disastrous theories". Which was most likely true – the amount of the most extraordinary tales and fantasies, which came out of Mrs. Edstrom's mouth, was astonishing

"Well… it might be their repairman," she guessed hesitantly.

"How did you figure that, dear?" he asked, sounding almost interested while his mind was actually focused on the ridiculous number of unemployed civilians in his country.

"There are green lights flickering on and off. Maybe there's a problem with the electricity" she replies logically, her eyes wide with anticipation for juicier gossip.

"A logical explanation. My, my…" he commented dryly.

"Are you trying to vex me?" she huffed, finally turning away form the window to glare reproachfully at her husband.

"Of course not dear. What a ludicrous thought" Mr. Edstrom didn't bother trying to apologize as Mrs. Edstrom knew he didn't mean to upset her.

"The lights have stopped flickering" she commented, her attention back on the Potter residence.

"And I suppose that's a problem" he wagered, seeing how entranced she was by such an insignificant fact.

"No, I was simply making an observation" she replied casually, her desperate appearance betraying her calm tone of voice.

"Good luck with that dear" he replied, knowing she was just making pointless excuses.

"Oh, wait… There was just another flash of green light. But it came from the second floor". Mrs. Edstrom's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"How riveting", which was, of course, a lie.

"Another flash!" she exclaimed, her eyes reflecting the green light.

"Honey, would you please stop bothering?" he finally requested, not looking away from the article on the two old ladies who rubbed the prime minister's home, pretending to be housemaids.

"I'm not bothering. The Potters don't know what I'm doing and even if they did, I'm sure they wouldn't have minded" she defended herself, sounding almost convincing.

"I wasn't talking about you bothering the _Potters_-" he began saying, rolling his eyes.

"Honey, quick! Call the police! Get help!". Mrs. Edstrom sounded even more frantic than usual, which caught Mr. Edstrom's attention.

"What's happened?" he questioned, his tone giving away signs of nerves.

"The house has just broken down! And the Potters' baby is crying – he is still inside!" she screamed, hysterical, still staring transfixed at the Potter's, now broken down, house. Mr. Edstrom's eyes widened with every word she said. 'The Potters were barely 22 years old…'.

"Wait here! I'll get the other neighbors to help! Call an ambulance for now!" he exclaimed, finally snapping out of shock and running towards the door.

"Don't worry, just be careful – there's some punk on a motorbike near the house" she replied, watching her husband closing the door shut behind him. She turned to glance out the window, at the young man who seemed to be arguing with a giant boulder, before she ran to the phone, gossip completely out of her mind – for now…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**AN:** Hope you liked it! (as every author does...)

I know I wrote on my profile that I won't be updating until Passover because of school (I'm actually supposed to be studying for the French test on Friday right now), but I couldn't get this idea put of my mind – not that I wanted to…

The quote was from Pride and Prejudice if it matters - the mini series, not the movie – I don't remember it well. Although my cousin has been gushing about Mr. Darcy ever since she saw the movie about two weeks ago… Colin Firth is a much better Mr. Darcy than Matthew something (Colin Firth was Mr. Darcy in the mini series).

Well, that's that. I'm going to go study…

(and on that enigmatic note… just kidding)

One more thing –

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
